One Can Dream
by Duane Barry
Summary: Mulder was across town in his own apartment, most likely fast asleep. Scully flopped back down and buried her face in her pillow. She had been dreaming again. One of THOSE dreams that had plagued her over the last couple of months with their vivid and hyper realistic nature.


Title: One Can Dream

Author: Duane Barry

Email: duane_barry

Rating: NC-17

Summary: A glimpse into the nocturnal mind of Scully.

Notes: Long time reader first time poster of X-Files fanfic. Please go easy on this little cookie. I have posted it in time for the holidays hoping that somewhere out there a Phile will find some joy in pure smut. No romance in this one, though some may disagree. See for yourself. Disclaimer: I don't own them. I couldn't handle that kind of responsibility. Credit to Fox, 1013 and Chris Carter.

xxx

Dana Scully was sleeping peacefully when she became aware of a soft jet of air caressing the skin of her foot. It felt as though someone was gently blowing against her heel. She stirred and the sensation stopped. Within seconds she started to sink back into unconsciousness. A moment later, she felt something warm and heavy on her ankle. It began sliding up her calf, then her thigh, leaving a trail of prickling pleasure in its wake. She started to feel peculiar, her mind was dense with fog as if intoxicated. A warmth was spreading down her limbs and along the back of her neck.

She lifted her head slightly and through blurred eyes she saw Mulder reclining on her bed. He was dressed in his suit and trench coat and appeared to be clean shaven. Her confusion grew as his hand continued its titillating journey up and over her body. He reached her breast and cupped it firmly in his palm and smiled as her nipple puckered and rose to meet him. He leaned right over her, until his face was merely a hairs breadth from her own. "What are you doing?" she whispered shakily against his lips. He didn't answer her, he lazily circled her taut nipple with one finger instead.

As she lay there motionless, unsure of what to do, her body began to respond with greater intensity. He delivered a sharp short pinch to her aching nipple and swallowed the sound of her pleasure by finally stealing a deep, hot kiss from her trembling lips. He stroked her tongue with his own and her inner thighs dampened with the evidence of her desire. "I know what you want..." He whispered against her panting mouth before passionately plundering it again. "I know what you've always wanted..." He demanded deeper and longer kisses from her until she had no choice but to tear her mouth from his and gulp down precious oxygen. As her chest heaved beneath him he lowered his head and sucked her nipple into his mouth. Scully cried out as he bit down sharply then soothed her with his tongue before switching his attention to her other breast. She felt another gush of liquid from between her legs and her clitoris pulsed with the need for contact.

She shifted her legs so that her thighs parted, wordlessly giving him access and silently asking for pleasure. Mulder peered down at her, his eyes swirled darkly with desire and a myriad of emotions that overwhelmed her already strung out senses. Scully's eyes fluttered closed against her will as he trailed moist kisses down her torso and over her abdomen. He eventually settled himself between her legs and she shuddered in anticipation as his hot breath bathed the insides of her thighs. He hovered for the longest time just before her center, his heavy gaze lifting her need and anticipation to greater heights. Her hips jerked involuntarily, blindly seeking the source of the imminent pleasure. "Mulder please-"

"Touch yourself for me." He cut her off with his soft command and her eyes widened slightly. "Please." He punctuated his request by blowing a strong jet of air through pursed lips against her glistening folds. The jolt of pleasure spurred her into action and her hand trembled as it slid down her belly and came to rest between her thighs. She brushed aside the damp curls and spread the petals of her flesh with two fingers, completely opening herself to him. Mulder swallowed hard as her middle finger began to gently circle her clitoris. "How many times have you fucked yourself just like this, all alone in your bed, wishing it was me?"

The rasp of his voice was like fine sandpaper on her nerve endings and she moaned his name breathlessly, acknowledging the truth of his words. His tongue snaked out to taste the delicate skin of her inner thigh. He watched as her finger drew tighter and faster circles around the swollen nub of flesh that begged for his attention. Her hips started to circle counter to the rhythm set by her hand and a deep growl tore from his throat in response to her growing excitement. Scully's finger moved lower to dip in to the pool of her moisture before returning to circle the singing bundle of nerves. She repeated the action, dragging more moisture to the point of friction, her eyes intent on Mulder's lust-filled face as she increased her tempo. "I've been wanting to taste you for so long."

He whispered against her frantic hand before pressing a kiss to it. So close, so close to where she needed him. Scully hissed and her eyes rolled shut. All technique was lost as she began to rub her clitoris furiously. She was teetering right on the edge and Mulder could not miss his opportunity to be the one to push her over. He snatched her hand away leaving her desperately thrusting hips seeking pleasure from thin air. His hands were rough as he gripped her thighs and spread them even further apart. "How bad do you want this Scully?" His tongue penetrated her quivering entrance and she cried out. She was so close to climax, the lack of friction on her clit was becoming painful. "Mulder please!?" She tried to thrust against his face, seeking the contact that would release her. "Please what?"

He allowed only the slightest flick of the tip of his tongue to tease the very tip of her clit. It smashed her pride and whatever was left of her emotional barriers. She began to sob and babble, begging for release and it was music to his ears. "OhGodMulderIwantyou. Iwantyoutoeatmypussy. Please please makemecum. OhfuckMulderplease. Ineedyouto-" Mid rant he slanted his mouth over her gyrating core and sucked on the desperate bundle of nerves. She cried out loudly as wave after wave of intense light shot from her clitoris straight to her brain, exploding in a series of white hot fireworks that set her nerve endings ablaze. Mulder slid two fingers into her flooding center and pumped her as her internal muscles gripped and squeezed down on them.

Each stroke of his tongue against her clit caused an earthquake in her pelvis and she gripped the back of his head and ground her overworked flesh against his mouth. He stayed with her, guiding her through layer after layer of mind numbing pleasure. An orgasm was one thing but this was something she had never experienced before. A series of small orgasms, each one more powerful than the last repeatedly wracked her body as she climbed toward a point of higher bliss. Scully felt her body start to coil like a spring, and she ventured a peek down at the dark head working tirelessly on her most intimate area. The added visual input of Mulder lapping at her pussy like it was the most delicious morsel he had ever tasted caused sensory overload and her entire body seized up. For a moment she felt paralysed, completely locked in a state of agonising pleasure. His tongue mercilessly stroked her clit as she remained frozen in place. She cried out in desperation as the spring wound tighter and tighter. She felt him slide a third finger inside of her. "Fuck Mulder.." she hissed, her body arched, she was painfully close to the grand finale.

A deafening roaring in her head blocked all the sound to her ears and she did not hear her own piercing scream when his lips clamped down around her cluster of nerves and sucked sharply, suddenly and repeatedly. Her entire body bucked and spasmed and gushed around his thrusting fingers. An abundance of liquid desire streamed from her core, onto his face and down his arm. Mulder moaned and reached down with his free hand to squeeze his rigid cock through his pants. He lapped at her juices while his head spun and his hips jerked in mutual pleasure. His mouth had grown gentle now, coaxing her down from her wild euphoria, stroking the length of her pussy lovingly as he rode it out with her to the very last shudder. "Mulder," she murmured his name when she had regained partial control of her senses.

She reached for him, the need to cradle him with her body and take him inside of her was so strong. She felt nothing but air and bedsheets. "Mulder?" Alert now, Scully's upper half rose from the mattress in search of him, but he was not there. Her alarm clock glowed red in the dark room. 4.05AM. Mulder was across town in his own apartment, most likely fast asleep. Scully flopped back down and buried her face in her pillow. She had been dreaming again. One of THOSE dreams that had plagued her over the last couple of months with their vivid and hyper realistic nature. "Jesus." She whispered into the pillow, still panting, still quivering and so very aroused. She couldn't ever remember dreaming about Mulder with quite that much intensity before. Whatever attraction existed between them it was an unacknowledged one and at this point they both seemed glad to keep it that way. Lately it had discovered an outlet through her dreams and it was a cause for concern.

Scully closed her eyes and tried to banish the images of the dream from her head but the insistent thrumming between her legs wouldn't allow her to switch off. "To hell with it." Her hand slid beneath the waist band of her pyjama bottoms and her fingers encountered the wetness. The dream played insistently in her mind and relief was found in a matter of seconds. As she came, Mulder's voice from the dream popped unbidden into her head. 'How many times have you fucked yourself just like this, all alone in your bed, wishing it was me?'

Scully languished in bed for a further ten minutes, knowing that sleep was futile at this point. She showered early and dressed long before Mulder would stir. She put on the light-weight suit that she found comfortable in the summer heat and consumed a bagel and cream cheese without really tasting it. Her mind was elsewhere. She wanted to get a decent head start to the office and down at least two coffees before having to look Mulder in the eye. Her plan proved to be a successful one. She beat the rush hour, had a coffee in her hand and had endured Pendrell's batting eyelashes all by the time Skinner got around to chewing her out over their last expense report. By the time Mulder arrived she was Agent Scully, not a hair was out of place and she was ready to kick ass.

THE END. Happy Holidays 2015 :-) Feedback is welcome at duane_barry


End file.
